1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to heat dissipation, and particularly to a heat dissipation assembly having a containment apparatus for containing a thermal interface material.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) generate considerable heat during normal operation, which, if not properly dissipated, can deteriorate operational stability and damage associated electronic devices. A heat sink is often directly attached to a top surface of an electronic device to remove heat therefrom. Gaps formed between the heat sink and the electronic device reduce heat transfer efficiency To ensure consistent and effective contact between the electronic device and the heat sink, a thermal interface material such as thermal grease or thermal tape is often applied to a surface of the heat sink. A strip of thermal tape applied to the bottom surface of the heat sink in advance does not contaminate surrounding articles or attract contamination by dust or foreign particles during transportation or handling of the heat sink since it is solid at ambient temperature, unlike thermal grease, which cannot be applied to the heat sink in advance since its semi-fluid state at ambient temperature promotes easy removal and contamination by dust or foreign particles before the heat sink is assembled to the CPU. Conventionally, the thermal grease is applied to the heat sink immediately prior to assembly to the CPU, extending assembly time. The thermal tape, while more convenient to use, has a higher viscosity when heated. Further, it cannot enhance heat conductivity of the heat sink as well as thermal grease.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation assembly providing a containment apparatus which can prevent the thermal grease from unwanted migration to surrounding areas or contamination by dust or foreign particles.